Love in an Elevator
by Dubious Dane
Summary: Kinda hope we get stuck... It's old, it's rubbish, what can I say.


Author's Notes- Ok, ok, before you can all kill me for starting yet ANOTHER story instead of finishing something else, this fic has a reason.

Duo- Yea? And it is?

It's the product of listening to entirely too much Aerosmith. ^_^

Duo- Ah, so the title isn't your doing?

Got that right. I love that song, and when you listen to it continuously while on a mushy-fic-writing kick, you tend to get ideas. No, it isn't going to be like the song, if you know the lyrics, it's just another nice confession fic. Pretend Hee-chan and Duo don't know they love each other, neh? Yea, needed to do that because, well, needed SOME sort of plot, because I seriously doubt I can write at least 3000 words of pure fluff. (yea, 3000 is my minimum for stories/chapters now)

Heero- Did you have to pick that song in particular? O_o

Would you prefer "Janie's Got a Gun"? 

Disclaimer- Nope, don't own and Gundam Wing characters, sadly enough, nor do I own the song "Love in an Elevator." You can thank Steven Tyler for that one. 

Warning- As mentioned earlier and in the description, this is a 1x2 fic. Which, of course, means yaoi. MalexMale relationships. Slash. Whatever you wanna call it. Don't like it? I do believe I saw an exit door to your left….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stepping into the elevator, Duo boredly pressed the button for the 21st floor. Why their latest safe-house had to be in a fancy apartment building, he couldn't even begin to guess. They were usually the cheapest lodging available…. Well, he wasn't about to complain at the sudden change in taste. But there were all those other people, most of which gave his braid disapproving glances. 

As the doors began to close, a hand reached out to catch them. They stopped, and immediately opened fully again. "Baka…." Heero muttered, stepping into the elevator beside the American pilot. "I told you to wait up."

"You did? I didn't hear you…." Duo blushed lightly, grateful the dark-haired boy wasn't looking. Kind of ironic, really, so lost in his daydreams about Heero that he didn't hear the real thing calling him. _Right Maxwell, but those dreams are probably all you'll ever have of him._ Scowling, the braided pilot told the annoying voice to shut up. Cynicism wouldn't help anybody. Especially not him. The doors slid shut, and the elevator began moving upwards. 

Heero sneaked a glance at the other, though not moving his head. He was puzzled at the scowl on Duo's face, then rather saddened. Neither emotion showed on his face, however. Was the boy that repulsed at his presence? Was he that horrible? It appeared his love would be another emotion to be bottled up and never seen by any other. He sighed, softly enough as though not to be overheard. He had gotten quite good at it. 

A moment of silence. Another. The light over head moved along the line of numbers as they continued moving up. 14, 15, 16 17, 18… Suddenly, halfway between 18 and 19, it stopped. As did the rest of the elevator. It screeched to a halt, jarring both passengers considerably. Duo reached out, grabbing onto the bench that lined the back and sides of the elevator for support. Heero merely frowned. The lights flickered, then went off completely. 

"Well, this is just great." Duo's voice cut through the black silence like a knife.

"Hn." Heero, as always, didn't add much for conversation. The American thought for a moment, trying to calm the nerves that had immediately kicked up because of being in the dark with the Wing pilot. In the dark, alone with the Wing pilot. In a rather small, enclosed space. This was going to be one hell of a test.

"Try the call box." The braided boy blinked. He wasn't used to getting straight to the point. Apparently, his nerves had cut off his ability to turn a two words statement into a paragraph. Heero grunted in reply. Silence. The sound of a phone hanging up.

"It's dead."

"Wonderful." Sitting down on the cushioned bench, Duo waited for his eyes to adjust. When they did, he could make out Heero standing in front of the closed doors, staring at them intensely, as if trying to open them with sheer will power. The American snorted. If anyone could do that, Heero could. On death glare, and those doors would be crawling apart pitifully, begging for mercy. 

"Hn." Heero, obviously not agreeing with Duo's un-spoken thought, turned and strode over to where the braided pilot sat. Moving to the side slightly, he sat down as well, leaning against the back wall. 

Duo squeezed his eyes shut, forcing his breathing back to a normal rate. He could handle this, he could! So what if Heero was sitting…. Less than two inches away…. A part of the Deathscythe pilot's mind was yelling, quite loudly, at him to confess, and fast-like. Duo scowled at it. Like it was that easy…. Well, maybe it was? Maybe all he had to do was just blurt it out…. _Sure, and if he rejects you, then what're you going to do?_ Ah, there was the problem. Big and ugly, leering him straight in the face. Wonderful. 

Glancing over, Heero jumped slightly. He hadn't realized exactly how close to Duo he was, the darkness had prevented that at first. Now that he thought about it though, he didn't mind. He actually had the desire to scoot closer, to hold the other boy in his arms, to…. The Wing pilot shook his head quickly. Useless, futile emotions, likely to rejected or ignored. And yet…. Could he really live the rest of his life, not knowing? And there was always that chance that maybe, just maybe…. A yawn from the other boy nearly made him fall off the bench.

__

Wonderful Maxwell, that was just beautiful. Duo silently cursed himself, then moved his attention to trying to start up some form of conversation. Mind you, with Heero, that would be quite a challenge, but it was something to get his mind off the fact that Heero…. Was….. Getting…. Closer??? Great, now he was hallucinating. The young American cleared his throat, desperate to throw something out. "So." Well, that was great. _That's it, impress him with your large vocabulary._

"Hn." His normal response didn't even begin to scratch the surface of what was running through Heero's mind. A more appropriate statement, would be, perhaps, "I love you!" or maybe "Duo, I desperately want to kiss you senseless, would you mind horribly?" Right, that'd be the day. It was amazing, he willingly went into battle, would press a self-destruct button without a second thought…. But tell Duo how he felt? It seemed there were degrees of bravery. 

Minutes ticked by that seemed like hours. Duo began taking bets with himself why exactly the elevator had broken down, and Heero was considering writing a strong letter (with, of course, a self-destruct device in the envelope) to the owner of the building about faulty equipment. Again, the Deathscythe pilot yawned, discovering he was actually quite sleepy. Maybe it was the stuffy air in the elevator, or perhaps the darkness, or maybe the wonderful heat radiating off of Heero's body, so close to his own…. Whatever it was, it was working, successfully shutting down the braided boy's mind piece by piece. He yawned once more.

"Tired?" What a stupid question. The Wing pilot could berate himself later, however, because Duo had nodded and was leaning closer. 

"Guess I didn't get enough sleep last night…." For some reason, the American couldn't seem to keep his eyes open. At all. Figuring there was nothing better to do, he quit fighting, letting his eyelids fall shut with an almost audible thunk. Not realizing it, he leaned his head against Heero's shoulder and was out like a light. 

Prussian blue eyes blinked once, twice. Slowly, ever so slowly, Heero turned his head to get a better inspection of this new development. Yes, his senses weren't fooling him, Duo's head indeed was rested upon his shoulder, and the boy was fast asleep. He blinked again. This was….something. Whether it was good or bad, he had yet to decide. He was incredibly close to Duo, which was good, but he was also having a hard time keeping his arms stiff by his sides, which was bad. It would lead to interesting questions if the braided pilot should wake up, securely wrapped in the Japanese boy's arms. 

__

Stay calm, you can handle this. Stay calm, you can handle this…. Oh hell. Heero finally gave into temptation, figuring he could act quickly when Duo awoke. Gingerly, he shifted to the side, stretching his legs out on the bench, situating Duo between them. Resting the slightly smaller boy's head on his chest, he wrapped both arms around him, trying to convince himself this was all for Duo's comfort, nothing more. _Right._ Figuring the braided boy had the right idea about things, Heero leaned his head against the elevator wall and closed his eyes, quickly lulled to sleep by Duo's soft breathing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heero's eyes shot open as he was pulled out of his rest. He blinked owlishly, although there was still no light. How long had it been? Had any rescue attempts been made that he'd missed because of being asleep? _Had Duo woken up?!?!?!_ Feeling the boy still in his arms, the same position he had been earlier, Heero sighed in relief. At least he was sure about that one. But then…. What had woken him up? 

"Nnnn…" Ah, that was it. Duo was talking in his sleep. "Nnnn…. Heero…." The Wing pilot blinked. Duo was having dreams about him, of all people? Why on earth? "Heero, I…." Well, maybe he would get an answer. "Aishiteru, Heero…." He nearly fell off the bench. What?! Duo LOVED him? Then…. Then….. _No._ Heero scowled at his overactive imagination. _He's sleep-talking. He doesn't know what he's saying. _The Japanese boy was suddenly aware of two arms wrapping around his waist. "Hee-chan…." Were there such things as sleep-hugs? Did they mean anything? He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Duo's eyes flicker open.

__

Hmmmm…. Comfortable…. Warm…. Duo shut his eyes again and rubbed his face into his warm, firm make-shift pillow, not fully awake. Then his pillow moved. Amethyst eyes shot open in panic as he came to his senses, remembering exactly where he was. Oh boy, this would be fun to explain. "Yah!" The American pilot jerked away suddenly, coming to a stop a foot or so away from the other boy. "I'm…. sorry…." He stared at the floor, a fierce blush forming on his cheeks. Silence. The blush quickly covered the rest of his face.

"No, it's all right…." Heero's tone was something the other had never heard before. "But, er…." Duo hesitantly looked up, knowing what was coming. "What you said…."

The braided boy's eyes widened considerably. Ok, so he hadn't been expecting that. He had been _sleep-talking?!_ Man, this was getting better by the minute. "Um, said?" He doubted playing stupid would work, but it was worth a shot. 

"Yea, you were talking in your sleep." Duo gulped. This time, he was sure of what was coming. "You were talking about me, and then…." Heero didn't need to say it. Both new perfectly well what the American had said. The Wing pilot locked his prussian gaze with the other's amethyst one. "Was it.… true?" Duo couldn't lie, and Heero knew it. 

The braided pilot tried to tear his gaze away, but found he couldn't. Made a half-hearted attempt to lie, but knew he couldn't do that from the start. Gulping down his fear and doubt, he said the words that he had been wanting and dreading to say. His voice was so low, it could barely be considered a whisper. "Yes." He knew that the other knew what he was about to say, but Duo wanted to tell him while conscious. "I love you, Heero Yuy."

Silence. Hard, cold silence. 

Duo felt the tears fill his eyes. _No, I won't cry. Shinigami doesn't cry. _He blinked them away, but found he could no longer look up. His head tilted forward, gaze to the ground. More tears threatened to spill, and he forced them back. He found he couldn't hold back a sniff. 

Heero was speechless. The other boy loved him. Duo. Loved. Him. He couldn't find words for what he was feeling. He suspected that there weren't any. A mix of joy and relief so great it threatened to come out of his ice-cold exterior. A sniff from Duo's direction brought him back down from the clouds. The braided boy had taken his silence the wrong way. 

Seeing no other solution, and thinking perhaps that this was the best one after all, Heero quickly closed the gap between the two. Reaching out, he placed two fingers beneath Duo's chin and tilted the boy's head up so his eyes met his own. Swiftly, he covered the other's lips with his own. 

The American pilot's eyes widened considerably. Now, this hadn't been expected. As Heero's tongue darted out to brush his bottom lip, Shinigami's eyes shut and he opened his mouth in invitation, wrapping both arms around the Japanese boy's neck. He vaguely felt Heero's arms wrap around his waist, but he was more focused on the hot tongue that was currently exploring his mouth. After what was, to both, not even close to long enough, they had to pull apart for air. Each boy's arms, however, remained firmly wrapped around the other.

"Aishiteru, Duo." The Deathscythe pilot didn't respond, he didn't need to. They both just sat still for a few moments, eyes holding nothing but the other. Suddenly, the lights came back on, causing both to blink furiously. The elevator jerked back to life, and the speaker that normally played soothing music crackled. 

"We are terribly sorry about this inconvenience." A young woman's voice said in a calm tone. "We do hope that no one was injured, and that you have a nice day." There was a pause. "Oh, yes, and congratulations." The speaker crackled again, and the voice was replaced with the normal elevator music. Heero raised an eyebrow, and Duo blinked. The light overhead slid blinked in place behind the '21' and the doors slid open. Both pilots stared at the empty hallway, still wrapped in each other's arms.

"You know…." Duo began. "Trowa and Quatre went to a movie, and Wufei is off on a mission, no one's here but us…." He trailed off suggestively, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Heero laughed, a sound that hadn't graced the world in a long time. 

"Well. I can't imagine what we could do to occupy ourselves." Grinning, he scooped up the young Shinigami, proving once again that he was much stronger than he looked. "Can you?"

"Well, I admit I did have a few ideas….." Heero quickly strode down the hall, entering their temporary apartment and slamming the door behind them. He would have to remember to find whoever was responsible for the elevator malfunction, and thank them profusely. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Notes- Meh, 413 words short. Bugger. Oh well, they confessed, and I got my cameo, so it's all good. ^_^ Yes, I'm aware that this was short, pointless, and rather crappy, but hey, I never said it would be otherwise now did I? 


End file.
